This invention relates to children""s slides. It relates more particularly to a slide attachment in the nature of an electronic sound generator which can be activated by a child using the slide.
As is well known, a children""s slide comprises an elongated sliding surface having one end which is supported well above the ground and a second end located close to the ground. A child may climb to the elevated end and slide down the sliding surface in a s sitting, prone or supine position, exiting the slide at ground level. Frequently, such slides are incorporated into children""s gym sets, swing sets and the like.
Over time, some children become bored because of the repetitiveness of this play activity. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to introduce an element of variety into the act of sliding down a children""s slide in order to maintain the child""s interest.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sound generator attachment for a children""s slide which can be activated by a child using a slide to maintain the child""s level of interest during repeated uses of the slide.
Another object of the invention is to provide such an attachment which can be controlled by the child to produce a wide variety of different sounds as the child slides down the slide.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sound generator attachment such as this which is easy to operate even by small children.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sound generator attachment for a children""s slide which is completely self-contained and weatherproof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a battery-operated sound generator of this type which can be retrofit to many existing children""s slides.
Other objects will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the following detailed description, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.
Briefly, the electronic sound generator attachment comprises a rigid, weather-resistant housing which can be releasably attached to the hand rail at the top of a typical children""s slide. The housing is shaped to rest on a slide sidewall away from the sliding surface so that it does not interfere with a child using the slide. Yet, the attachment is readily accessible to that child so that he/she can easily activate the device at the beginning of each slide run.
A large control knob projects from the top of the housing. This knob may be pushed by a child to activate an electronic sound generator or voice box within the housing so that a voice message and/or sound emanates from the housing. The knob can also be turned between a plurality of set positions to select between a number of different message and/or sounds stored by the electronic voice box. Thus, by rotating the control knob to a selected angular position and depressing the knob, the attachment can be caused to emit a selected voice message and/or sound as the child launches him/herself down the slide.
As will be seen presently, the sound generator attachment is relatively simple to make and to assemble and the electronic components of the device are well protected by the housing from rain, wind and weather. Therefore, the sound generator attachment should have a relatively long useful life.